


We found love in a hopeless place! Like as in Hell

by tinaten



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Demons and Angels, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee is an angel, Minor Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Multi, Oblivious, i didnt edit this, pls just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaten/pseuds/tinaten
Summary: Jeno gets sent to hell to fulfill a prophecy. Thats it. Thats the story.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 21





	We found love in a hopeless place! Like as in Hell

Lee Jeno had known he was going to hell when he had decided to go for Masters of fine arts but what he had not expected was to actually be sent to hell. 

Apparently the gods or angels had prophesied that Jeno the human could be the bridge needed to amend relations between angels and demons by making the demons gain empathy. But also there was a clause which also made it so that if Jeno was corrupted by them then he would become hell’s greatest asset. 

Many angels had had felt worry with Jeno being sent to hell to fulfill whatever dumb prophecy they themselves had assigned him. Though no one asked Jeno how he felt because he could tell you, he sure as hell did not want to become roommates in hell with the most annoying demon roommate of all times. 

“You know if you grumble this much about the setup, I think our jobs as demons would be much easier.”

“Aren’t you just a half demon? Isn’t that why you’re assigned to me? Shouldn’t you have some sympathy for me being ripped away from my own life?”

“Turn evil and then go back.”

“I hate you Lee Donghyuck.”

“I’d say the feeling is mutual but I find you quite amusing human!” Donghyuck laughed as he threw another random piece of black clothing onto the bed Jeno was laying on. 

Jeno grabbed the shirt… maybe, and threw it towards the direction Donghyuck was standing at. It didn’t even reach Donghyuck because he just apparated on top of Jeno’s bed. 

Standing on his bed.

“You’re infuriating!” Jeno said pushing at Donghyuck’s legs

“I’d clean-up for you of course, but before you were assigned to me, this was just my room and when you eventually turn into one of us and leave, this’ll go back to being my room. Too much work to then clean-up for some human” Donghyuck teased finding a way to drape himself over Jeno.

Jeno hated the fact he kind of didn’t mind it when Donghyuck did that usually. Donghyuck was adorable and whenever he would come closer Jeno would find himself just wanting to think about his angel Mark looking down at him and saying he had faith in him. He should not be finding annoying demons cute but alas Jeno was just a weak gay man. 

Why oh why did the prophecy choose him?  
“Now, Jeno, get up because it’s time for us to get back to work.” Donghyuck said squeezing Jeno in what others might call a hug but Jeno called the devils tactic to turn him towards evil. 

“Are we going to meet your boss today at least?” Jeno asked not noticing Donghyuck pouting behind him at the question

“Why? You miss Renjun that much?”

“I mean lucifer…” Jeno added ignoring what Donghyuck had asked because truth be told he did miss Renjun, the head of hell for all he knew. 

“The big man is introverted. Let him be.” Donghyuck said pulling Jeno out of bed. Before Jeno could take a step, Donghyuck had apparated him to the front desk to hell’s main headquarters.

Truth be told it was the most beautiful palace Jeno had ever seen. A little terrifying at first glance with the carving that were on the walls but still the craftsmanship was highly commendable. 

“Jeno, come on we can’t make him wait.” Donghyuck said breaking out in a beautiful grin

Jeno could tell how much all the demons cared for Renjun. He was truly a great ruler of hell. The first night while Jeno had been scared out of his wits, Renjun had sat down with Jeno and apologized for the inconvenience the prophecy was putting him in. He told Jeno that he not only had the angels protection but also Renjun’s protection itself. 

There were only a few rules Jeno had to abide by as the guest of their world. Which were quite simple and mainly for Jeno’s own safety. All he had to do was to listen to Donghyuck and not go into the west wing of their headquarters. Which was very reasonable since every time Jeno went near that area he felt as though he were in a sauna.

This was of course also where Jeno realized Renjun called his palace headquarters. 

“It makes sense. It’s where we do work.” Donghyuck had mentioned whenever Jeno brought it up. 

Jeno hated to say this but hell’s work was boring to him. Everyday Donghyuck would bring over Jeno to a library where he would read over a stack of papers written in a language Jeno didn’t understand and stamp something on it. 

His favourite part of work was probably when he had to go meet Renjun. 

“So Jeno, how have you been faring? Have either you or Donghyuck developed anything new?”

“I made a killer bowl of spaghetti the other day” Donghyuck chimed in

“I remember you brought it to me Hyuckie, but I’m asking Jeno.” Renjun said turning his gaze towards Donghyuck who stood by the door.

Jeno had noticed many times how different Renjun’s gaze would turn when looking towards Donghyuck. There was a specific warmth to the gaze which Jeno had genuinely not expected from anyone down here. Jeno guessed his job would be easier seeing the way the two looked at each other but Donghyuck often reminded Jeno that decapitation was a big job requirement.

“I think not yet… Renjun, is there any chance as to speed up the process for the both of us here?”

“Why are you always in such a hurry?” Renjun asked smiling softly

“I know I didn’t have anyone up there waiting for me really but I was invested in my studying. I just… I miss it.”

“As you’re aware we have a shapeshifter sent to take you place so that you may still be able to re-assimilate, and we are more than happy to charm your teachers into just giving you whatever you want. Just say the word” Renjun said in an extremely soothing way

Jeno was always tempted to say yes but he knew his soul was very important and that he must remain strong no matter. Jeno sighed and said goodbye to all the money he had spent trying to get a higher education.

“Our little prophecy boy… So strong isn’t he?” Donghyuck remarked with the teasing tone just dripping from his every word

“Now Donghyuck, eventually Jeno will be one of us, and we are always kind to those who are one of us aren’t we?” Renjun reprimanded Donghyuck “Jeno, before I let you go is there anything else you would like to say?”

Jeno looked Renjun right in his eyes which was probably one of the biggest mistakes Jeno could make. 

“You look beautiful today.” Jeno blurted out

The thing was, Renjun was a judge and had the ability to bring the truth out of anyone if they looked him in the eyes. Jeno was just a weak human. How could he resist those eyes.

Renjun laughed and got up and held his hand towards Jeno who was internally cursing himself.

“Well then we mustn’t waste today. What say you two, would you like to go to the observation room. Jeno using the glasses there you can even have the chance to look into your own world and see how the doppler we sent of you is doing. Or I can call him and you can talk to him yourself.”

Before Jeno could say anything Donghyuck already walked up and grabbed Jeno out of his seat.

“We shouldn’t! Those chambers are for you and you only. Plus we have so much work to get through. New souls every day. We can’t possibly get behind on schedule. You’d have to excuse us.”

Jeno noticed the way there was a light blush around Donghyuck’s face as Renjun stared at him expressionless. Jeno wanted to interject that he did want to go but Donghyuck was acting peculiar and this meant Jeno could finally possibly get an in and figure out a way to get his prophecy finished asap.

“Some other time then… And Donghyuck. If I’m putting too much work on you do tell me.”

Donghyuck just nodded his head and pulled Jeno out of the room. 

The two boys didn’t say a word to each other until the day was finally over.

“Are demons able to love?”

“No.”

“What about having crushes. I mean are you able to love?”

“Just because I’m half human doesn’t mean I’m defective Lee Jeno.” Donghyuck said way too defensively

“I think we should hang out more with Renjun.”

Donghyuck scoffed at that comment. He turned towards Jeno who at that point was just stuffing his face with the pancakes Donghyuck had made for him. 

“You realize you’re just a human. Why do you believe you’re that special?”

“I’m the prophecy. And you seem pretty defensive right now. You must think of Renjun as being really really special.”

“Everyone thinks that” Donghyuck answered wrapping his hands around his chest

“Yeah but no one happens to blush when talking to Renjun.”

“I just respect him a lot okay. You can’t imagine the things he has had to deal with. He deserves more credit than you understand. I just want to make sure my work is perfect. That’s all.”

“I thought demons couldn’t respect other people?”

“Shut up I’m part human.”

“Donghyuck you should see your face right now. You’re like really red.”

“You’re talking so much. You must be done eating.” Donghyuck says picking up Jeno’s plate

Jeno reaches out and pouts towards Donghyuck. To be quite honest he had never really had someone make food for him nor had he ever had food that delicious. A part of Jeno believed Donghyuck’s cooking skills were one more thing the demons were using to seduce him to the dark side, but having that food… he was a weak man.

Donghyuck stared at Jeno’s pout and hesitated before putting the plate back down in front of the boy and just grumbling while walking away.

“Look at you. You’re still so red. Renjun sure has a big effect on you hmm?” Jeno teased while continuing his meal

“Jeno you’re so dumb.” 

“Meanie!” Jeno grumbled

As Jeno focused on his food Donghyuck smiled down at Jeno, hand hovering above the humans head. He could ruffle his hair and Jeno would probably still think Donghyuck had some evil intentions behind it. 

Donghyuck just couldn’t believe that when he would have been put in charge of Jeno he would start feeling the way he did. Jeno was oblivious or else it would have been obvious to the boy that Donghyuck cared way too much for him than a person who was supposed to not have any empathy should be able to. 

Jeno was also oblivious to the way Renjun was always trying to get closer to the boy. Sweet, beautiful and hardworking Renjun. 

No other demon could compare. 

“Can I have seconds?” Or do you have any protein rich food as well?” Jeno asked pushing his empty plate towards Donghyuck with his signature eye smile adjourning his face.

“We have a lot of tofurkey products. There was a very specific human who hated the idea of alternatives to meat. We got some for him but then the doppler we sent for you started enjoying them so now we just have a lot always.”

“In your kitchen?”

“Jaemin cooks here.”

“Jaemin?”

“That’s the name of your doppler. He hung around my room often.”

“Like a friend?”

“You may put whatever connotation you want to our relationship.” Donghyuck said thinking about what he should make for breakfast tomorrow

Once Jeno finished eating, he decided to lay down beside Donghyuck in an almost food coma. 

“Thank you” Jeno whispered right before he drifted off to sleep.

Donghyuck brushed the hair resting on Jeno’s forehead and whispered you’re welcome before drifting off to sleep himself. 

\---

“I think we should hang out with Renjun.” Jeno brought up while Donghyuck had his nose buried in the papers again.

“We can’t just hang out with Renjun. He is very busy you know.”

“But… You know you work very hard. I’m sure it’ll be fine if you just take one day off”

Donghyuck rubbed his temple. 

“Jeno you see these papers? These help determine which soul goes where and the severity of their sins. Every soul needs a release. If we don’t stay on schedule this whole place could become unstable. We need to keep work on schedule, or else it’s going to start affecting the angel idiots up in paradise.”

Jeno quieted down after that but he did not give up on his idea. He however seemed to look at the mischievous boy in front of him with a bit more respect. 

“I heard Jaemin came back. We can meet him and you can talk to him about your world.” Donghyuck added after his work was done and Jeno and him were walking home.

Jeno had insisted they walk home at least so that he could still stay in shape, though Donghyuck didn’t understand Jeno’s obsession with having those abs. 

“That’s awesome, but why is he back?”

“Remember Renjun said he would help you get an idea about what’s going on in your world.”

Jeno hummed along as he grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and started playing with the rings on his hand. They were so interesting in addition to the way they decorated the smaller boy’s fingers. Jeno was so used to just holding Donghyuck’s hands from time to time that he never even noticed the way Donghyuck always blushed at the delicate and gentle way Jeno gazed at his hands. 

Jeno met with Jaemin the day after and got to know all about his school and such. Turned out with Jaemin in charge he was even getting better grades than when he was actually going to his school. 

Jaemin also seemed very fun to hang around. He just seemed like a sweet person with no ill intentions. Though Jaemin would often cast a look towards Donghyuck as they ate. Jeno couldn’t quite understand but he didn’t mind the pout that would form on Donghyuck’s face. 

The conversation seemed normal except for one thing. 

Apparently demons COULD feel empathy and COULD love. 

Jeno had not been this confused ever since he first met the angel Mark. 

Jaemin hadn’t realized but while discussing his stay up in the human world he had absentmindedly mentioned the cute barista named Jisung that he would honestly like to meet in his actual form. Jaemin had joked that he wanted to become Jeno’s roommate since if he could handle Donghyuck, he should be perfectly be able to handle Jaemin. Also, apparently the man had fallen in LOVE with his experience up there. 

Of course as soon as Donghyuck heard this at first he joked that they knew it would happen and then started freaking out. He just took Jaemin’s hand and vanished. 

So now Jeno was left sitting alone, taking all this info in. 

Donghyuck showed up later that night after he thought Jeno would have been asleep. 

Jeno was of course wide awake making himself a second cup of coffee while cleaning the room. Silently looking like a kicked puppy Donghyuck just followed his human around helping with cleaning of the room. 

That night Jeno slept alone. 

The next day Jeno was taken to meet Renjun who, for the first time, ever seemed tired. 

“Lucifer isn’t here anymore.”

Jeno nodded. He was just so confused and tired of whatever was happening. He just opted to stay silent and listen. 

“To be quite honest, Jeno you fulfilled the prophecy a long time ago. You see the thing was when you were a kid your parents got into a car accident. Your father well he came here. He was in the army and that takes a toll on the soul. But he convinced Lucifer through a small game of connect 4 to let him visit you. To make sure you were okay. Lucifer went along with your father and that’s when he saw you. I don’t know why to this day because he never really let me understand but at that time your tiny fragile self was taking care of your grandparents. I guess the few days that lucifer watched over you were enough to shift his heart… I was his right hand man. One day he comes back and tells us he’s leaving to go live with humans for a bit. Left everything to me and went poof… out of our lives. I was left all alone. All alone and with new emotions. They rushed into all of us and we at first didn’t know how to handle it. But… But I knew if the righteous angels found out they’d tower it over us. So I took charge. I got everything back in order. Of course I didn’t do it alone. We all worked hard. Donghyuck was really there for me in those times. He was a halfling and the new emotions affected him too but he didn’t even falter, he just stayed as my pillar and helped me out with every turn.”

Renjun took a break to look at Donghyuck who stood near the door like always. Donghyuck bowed in acknowledgment.

“Then some time ago for some reason the angels decided to send you to us. I didn’t understand what to do and we are sorry for having deceived you but if you found out and told the angels then they might find out about lucifer too. Lucifer was a lot of things, but at the end he saw something in me. I was just a normal demon and he made me into his right hand. Even now sometimes he likes to send me weird postcards from earth. I have no idea why he thinks I’d enjoy them but he is really happy. And the angels would lose their minds if they found out about him on earth. We were going to figure out something eventually. I never wanted to hurt you Jeno, especially not after now” Renjun said with his voice cracking a little near the end

“What do you mean?” Jeno finally spoke out asking

Renjun looked towards Donghyuck and sighed. Donghyuck just came closer and nodded towards Renjun.

“Jeno in the time that Donghyuck and I have known you. I think it would be safe to say that the two of us have developed romantic feelings towards you. Last night after Jaemin’s slippery tongue revealed everything Donghyuck came to me panicked and told me everything down to telling me about his feelings towards you.”

Jeno was shocked again. Honestly Jeno was pretty sure he was going to need decades worth of therapy. 

“This is all so much to take in… If I am to be honest can I just go home now? I need some time. I don’t really care what you have to tell the angels or anything I just need some space somewhere familiar.”

Renjun looked down towards the table. Jeno had never noticed just how small Renjun was. He came closer to Jeno and held his hand out. 

“Goodbye Jeno.”

Jeno took his hand. He was about to turn to look towards Donghyuck but his vision went blank and he was back in his own apartment. On his bed. 

\--- 

Jeno didn’t know how but some weeks passed and it was like he was back into his old routine. Of course Jaemin was now around from time to time to help tutor him in everything but they didn’t mention anything about angels or demons or prophecy. 

Jeno had half expected Mark to come by eventually but he never did. 

There was a normal routine back in Jeno’s life but something was missing. 

“Hey dude are you paying attention” Jaemin asked snapping his fingers in front of Jeno’s face. 

“Yeah sorry. What were we talking about?” Jeno asked looking back towards Jaemin and the boy snuggled right beside him. 

“Dude, I really hate to say this but you haven’t been paying attention to a word I’ve been saying and at this point Jisung and I could be on a literal date right now right in front of you and you wouldn’t notice. Just spill what’s been bothering you.”

Jeno was quiet for a bit but he started at the two boys in front of him and it finally clicked. 

“I miss them.” Jeno said as it finally hit him. 

He liked both Renjun and Donghyuck. He had felt hurt in the beginning by having to have had his life turned upside down for absolutely no reason but eventually that feeling was gone. He just genuinely missed the two boys who had somehow in just that short amount of time become a big part of Jeno’s heart. 

“Is he going to elaborate or are we supposed to start playing a guessing game?” Jisung whispered to Jaemin as they stared at the boy confused.

“Jaemin I want to go see them again.” Jeno said reaching over to grab Jaemin’s hands

“Renjun and Donghyuck?” Jaemin hopefully questioned

Jeno just nodded and Jaemin rolled his eyes. 

“Finally they’ve been moping around for some time now. So pathetic if you ask me. We are demons! We need to stay suave. They did fight with the angel babysitter of yours. Verbally only no worries. Mark is still alive. But sigh they made sure no one would bother you again but the way they just mope around. Embarrassing.”

“Babe you teared up when I said I’d go on a date with you.” Jisung softly reminded his boyfriend who just started quietly whining to the other. 

Jeno got dressed up in his best clothes unlike the time when he first met Renjun and Donghyuck and styled his hair. This time HE was going to leave the others speechless. 

As soon as Jaemin brought Jeno back to hell, he told him to prepare himself. 

Jeno furrowed his brows out of worry and was just about to ask what Jaemin meant. Hoping nothing bad had happened to the others while he was gone when he heard a loud voice scream his name out right behind him. 

Before Jeno could even turn Donghyuck and Renjun were there hugging the boy.

“So I guess you guys missed me?” Jeno asked as he struggled to breathe in the tight hug

“That would be an understatement.” Renjun said as he finally let go of the boy and pulled a pouting Donghyuck off as well. 

The three boys held hands while Jaemin excused himself from their presence. The boys had a lot to talk and by the end Jeno didn’t know how but he had found himself with two boyfriends and ‘blessings’ by the seemingly retired lord of hell himself.

It was certainly something but the three boys were happy and together and honestly that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Chenle isn't in the story but if you're wondering he is also an angel. Please do leave kudos if you like and if you didn't please tell me. I wrote a big part of this while not exactly sober... so idk what a bit of it reads like. Anyways I love validation or even constructive criticism. Idec leave me a comment about how you're doing rn during this epidemic. I'm bored


End file.
